gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Slushie
A slush or a slushie, is a generic term for a flavored frozen drink. There are many different flavors of slushies. The cup that they come in is called the "Big Quench". It is speculated that the Big Quench is a knock-off of the 7/11 Slurpee. This beverage has been thrown at many New Directions members. April, Brittany, Jesse, Joe, Kitty, Lauren, Matt, Rory, Ryder and Sugar seem to be the only members whom have never been slushied on-screen. The action of getting hit by a slushie is often referred to by the characters as getting a "slushie facial". Sometimes the victims expect to be slushied, so they prepare by wearing rain jackets. The slushie is also a Glee icon, as it has been used in a multitude of advertisements, such as the Season Two promotional pictures, and on the covers of the music on iTunes. It is also used in New Directions regionals performance in Season Two when they throw fake slushies at the audience. They were slushie cups filled with red confetti. In the episode A Very Glee Christmas, various members of New Directions are seen being slushied with green and red slushies. However, slushies are not sold in the green color. Mike suggests that they colored slush from the parking lot green. Sue is also known to have thrown slushies, or be seen holding one. Rachel is the first one seen in the show slushied, from Puck. Kurt was the first to be seen getting slushied in Season Two, (Audition) by Azimio . Finn was the first to be seen getting slushied in Season Three (The Purple Piano Project) by the hockey team. Unique and Marley were the firsts to be seen getting slushied in Season Four (The New Rachel) by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. According to Principal Figgins, slushies are not recognized by the school board to be implements of bullying (I Kissed a Girl); this is why no one has ever been punished for throwing slushies at Glee Club members. The only time a slushie has seriously and physically hurt someone, to the extend of them requiring surgery, was in Michael, when Blaine took a slushie for Kurt, which contained rock salt, thrown by Sebastian. In Nationals, after winning the 2012 Nationals Competition, the New Directions walk into McKinley High School, with Artie carrying the massive trophy they won. Rick and another hockey player approach the group, and present them with what appears to be two slushies. However, when thrown, glitter comes out of the notorious quench cups. This act leads into the song Tongue Tied. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, Tina had a bucket of red slushie (a reference to pigs blood from the movie "Carrie") dropped on her by Dottie Kazatori, as planned by Bree, to get at her for winning Prom Queen over Kitty. Self-Slushie facial A self-slushie facial is the act on one person giving their self a facial slushie. Only one person has done it. Kurt in Mash-Up when he "took one for the team" when the football team threatened to beat Finn up if he didn't do it. Kurt took the slushie from Finn and slushied himself. After, he demands someone take him to a day spa as soon as possible. List of people Slushied *'Rachel' was slushied by Puck in Pilot, double-slushied by Puck and Matt in Showmance, then by Karofsky in Hell-O. She was slushied again in Homecoming by Becky, and for the last time in 2009 by Puck. *'Sam' was slushied by Azimio and David in Duets for joining the New Directions Shuffle and by Rick Nelson and Scott Cooper in Yes/No for joining the synchronized swim team. *'Mike' was slushied by David in A Very Glee Christmas and by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Mercedes and Tina were also victims of this "festive" Christmas slushie. Up until the Christmas episode, Mike was the only football player still in New Directions to have not been slushied on screen. *'Puck' was slushied by Karofsky in Mash-Up and by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Tina' was slushied by the hockey team in A Very Glee Christmas with Mike and Mercedes, by two Cheerios in a flashback in Lights Out and then had a bucket of red slushie poured on her (in a reference to Carrie) at Prom by Dottie in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. *'Mercedes' was slushied by Azimio in Hell-O and A Very Glee Christmas with Mike and Tina. *'Quinn' was slushied by Azimio and the football team in Mash-Up with Finn. *'Finn' was slushied by Karofsky and later Azimio and the football team in Mash Up with Quinn, then he was slushied by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, and again by the hocke y team in The Purple Piano Project. *'Kurt' was slushied by himself in Mash-Up, an unknown football player in Hell-O, and Azimio in Audition. *'Will' was the only adult to get slushied, and the only person to be slushied by New Directions in Mash Up. *'Artie' was slushied by the football players and later the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'David' was slushied by Scott Cooper in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Azimio' was slushied by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Santana' was slushied by Karofsky in A Night of Neglect and by Sebastian Smythe in Michael. *'Blaine' took a slushie spiked with rock salt, on Kurt's behalf, from Sebastian in Michael. *'Marley' was slushied by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette in The New Rachel and double-slushied along with Jake by two unnamed jocks in Lights Out, seen via flashback. *'Unique' was slushied in The New Rachel by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. *'Jake' was double-slushied in Lights Out by two unnamed jocks, seen via flashback. Trivia *During Born This Way, when Karofsky apologizes to the New Directions and states that he thinks he has slushied each and every member, showing flashbacks to various times and episodes, but Quinn, Brittany, and Lauren are not shown getting slushied by him. *Real slushies were actually used in the earlier episodes of Season One. Chris Colfer once said that it felt like "getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg." *Brittany and Kitty are the only girls on the Cheerios and New Directions didn't get a slushie facial on the show. *Rachel is the first and last character to have been slushied onscreen. *The second season's promotional photos included the cast members throwing slushies and the album covers were also slushies. Gallery 2-10-glee-slush.png 2dsa3d.jpg 789.jpg Big quench.jpg Dave slushies Glee Club.gif Explore gawkertv videos 2192.jpg Glee-Artie-Slushie.jpg Glee slushie 3.jpg Glee slushie 5.jpg Mike slushie.jpg Poor puck.jpg Rachel-slushie.jpg Slushie-facial-01-2009-10-21.jpg Slushies K,R,M.png Slushiesantana.JPG Tumblr lii4kfKm8R1qfh53z.gif Vlcsnap-2010-12-22-16h49m40s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-11h00m42s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-11h02m47s128.png MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Unique-alex-newell-gets-glee-slushie-images.jpg WadeUniqueAdams&MarleyRoseSlushied.gif Image 182057 3.jpg Tina carrie'd TITSWD.png LimaLoser.png Videos Category:Miscellaneous